sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW - X Dimensions
This has no plans for a fan game as of yet. But Its fun to write down a Listings in case someone comes up with plans to make one. This Project is based on the crossover games Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone which combines Stratagy RPG and Fighting gameplay together, as many many familiar faces from Namco and Capcom (and Sega in X Zone) jump across worlds fighting together to defeat a powerful foe. For those unfamiliar to X Zone you might want to sit this out. or quickly study up on it to get the idea. Or download the Demo on eshop to get a quick feel for how the game works. This Project is Free Join if you haven't figured it out already '''BUT WAIT!!! '''If your going to take part. you must acknowledge the character limit and consider other people who may wish to take part Total Characters - Pair Units - 12/20 Solo Units -11/20 Rival Units - 16/22* Support Units - 3/10* Chapters - 30/42 ( * ) Number is subject to change Plot In the real world a young man named Xeran is living his normal boring life. until one day he is ambushed by creatures from another world, panicking with his life as he tries to fight off the monsters alone he is saved by a mysterious non human being Lexia who tells him that an evil mastermind is plotting to twist the reality of all dimensions. willing to help Xeran teams up with her and the two begin their quest to save all the dimensions with help of many familiar faces of the SFCW community. Exclusive Characters Xeran & Lexia - The Protagonists, a Pair of Dimension jumpers who gather heroes of different worlds to fight the big evil. (Need Designs) Xeran - A human from the real world, he was living his normal boring life until the dimensional forces attack. he was saved by Lexia who has betrayed the Dimensional Army, now teaming up with her and various other characters, Xeran aims to protect all the dimensions (all though he's at the same time scared and unwilling) Lexia - A Dimensional Nymph who was formerly apart of the dimensional army, after having enough of their evil ways Lexia abandoned the army and saved Xeran from being killed, She teamed up with him and helped him fight against her former allies. She hopes to fix what she assisted in doing wrong. Emperor Vortox - The leader of the Dimensional army. He aims to reap each and every dimension and merge them into his own powerful world where he can rule. what he didn't count on was Lexia betraying him... Grav Voi - The eldest of the Black Hole Brothers, hes bulky strong and a bit stupid Holac Voi - The youngest of the Black Hole Brothers, the Brains and the sneakiest of the two the bad guys consist of two admin monsters, the main villain, and the final boss, Pair Units The main units that do the fighting. Can either be two characters from the same world (creator) or a combination of two characters of two different worlds (creator) (Lets try to limit ourselves to 20 Pair Units) #Xeran & Lexia #Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami (JonicOokami7) #Nega C Payne the Bandicoot & Optimus Kiefer (JonicOokami7) #Morpheus Tenebros & Somnus Onebros (FroZenHyBrid) #Russel the Terrier and Leona the Lion (Rayce Thomas) #Coffee the Wolverine and Neo the Tanuki (Rayce Thomas) # Dillon and Dot (SniperAssassinX) # F.EXE and Servant #001 (Flamelord333) # NCPXP "Theta" & Karei Gallen the Fox (JonicOokami7) # Railei & Wilem (SniperAssassinX) # Saren Arcturias & Exspiravit Revenácío (Saren) # Iron MinerZone & Shockina Wave (Mr. Zonian) Solo Units Secondary rate characters who can be equipped to a Pair unit to assist in battle. Same applies as the number of pair units lets try to have the same number of Solo's #Jacob the Pikachu (JonicOokami7) #Laufeia Yamikaze the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Blade the Rabbit (Rayce Thomas) # Railei the Traveler *(SniperAssassinX) #Eile the Cat (Rayce Thomas) #Onychinus Tenebros (FroZen) # Shauna the Neko (SniperAssassinX) # Shibuya-Cho (SniperAssassinX) # Heiner Sterncroft the Tiger (JonicOokami7) # NCP06 "Zeta" (Saren) # Aequnum the Ookami # Creed Phoenix Support units Characters who do not fight but can provide support to Pair units with the cost of XP. These units are mostly characters who provide support in their respective universes, (These units are not equippable but have their own menu). These units mostly commentate on battle and give advice Yuri Violet the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) - Can Provide healing and scanning of enemy weaknesses. Renja (Sorrow) the wolf (Y-Tiger) - Can inflict status's on enemies and remove status's from allies. Tioda Beatron (Mr. Zonian) - Inflicts Stun on enemies. Moros C. Nekrozia (Saren) - removes all status effects while buffing allies. Enemy Units The guys you beat up specifically enemies from different worlds (creators) #Dimensional Worm (Original) #Dimensional Weasel (Original) #Vortex Golem (Original) #Black Hole Titan (Original) #Cyrexian Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Cyrexian Fire Lizard (JonicOokami7) #Flying Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Minions (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Brutes (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Hounds (JonicOokmi7) #Desert Golems (SniperAssassinX) #Thieves (SniperAssassinX) #Chun-nan Priest (Rayce Thomas) #Chun-nan Maiden (Rayce Thomas) #Aurora Club Member (Rayce Thomas) #Vigilant-Bot (Rayce Thomas) #Private Ops Security (SniperAssassinX) # Mechanigoid - (JonicOokami7) # Flying Mecahnigoid - (JonicOokami7) # Mechanigoid Soldier (JonicOokami7) Rival Units Characters from other worlds (creators) who are stronger then usual enemies. essentially bosses (Limit 20) #Emperor Vortox # Grav Voi # Holac Voi # Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami * (JonicOokami7) #Darkness Centros the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Doctor Edgar Cyrex (Regular and Trance Mode) (JonicOokami7) #Xiao the Otter (Muppet171) #Somnus Onebros * (FroZenHyBrid) #Klutx the Wolverine (Rayce Thomas) #Oria the Tanuki (Rayce Thomas) #The Entity (SFCB) #Sir Wilem Duchbagge* (SniperAssassinX) #Interdimensional Goddess (SFCW-Dimensions) # Mechanigan (JonicOokami7) # NCP06 "Zeta"* (Saren the Dark Lynx) # Xavek the techno Organic (Saren the Dark Lynx) ( * ) Prior to becomming a Pair/Solo Unit Event Only Characters Characters who only appear for the purpouse of a cutscene #Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Dexter the Raccoon (Muppet171) #Arti the Carbuncle (Muppet171) Movesets The attacks each unit (Pair/Solo/Rival) can do, Page can be found here - Terms XP - Cross Points, as units battle they work up XP in a gauge displayed on screen, XP is used to access Skills Special and multi attacks Skills - Skills are abilitys Pair and Solo units have. Skills can either raise stats, raise the movement range, heal by a percentage, or Nullify the ZOC. ZOC - Zone of control, Basically it means you cant walk through enemy units without an ability Counter - Costs 15 XP When an enemy attacks you have the option to counter and perform some attacks on the enemy unit, Be warned though you will take the full damage before battle starts, Defend - Costs 30 XP, defend and take half of the damage Full Defend - Costs 50 XP, Take no damage Special Attack - When a unit has at least 90 Xp they can unleash a special attack on an enemy unit. Example Multi Attack - Same applies as Special attacks but can be accessed on the map on multiple enemy units, Stun - When stunned you cannot counter/defend, This ailement ends either the next turn, an item or skill, or getting attacked again Poison - Units take 20% damage at the start of the next turn. This status ends after the damage is taken. or can be ended before hand with a skill or item. Bind - Locks the use of Items or Skills, Ends automatically next turn, or by another units skill or item. Down - Enemys will still hit you for full damage even if Counter or defend was selected, Ends automatically next turn. K.O - When a unit's hp is down They cannot move. Certain chapters require the player to keep certain units Alive for the whole chapter, Recuse - A method used to revive fallen units, This Action costs at least 90 XP to use, however certain Equips and Skills will let players rescue for less. Equips When defeating a Boss/Rival Unit or open a chest you will obtain equipment that will do various things, Gear will raise Offensive Stats. While Accessorys will have other special effects. Gear Crowbar - +3 ATK +2 TEC - A Rusty tool used to open crates, once again filling its role as an in game item, Dual Pistols - +6 ATK - This is a basic Dual wield weapon Baseball Bat - +4 ATK + 2 DEF- a Basic Baseball Bat perfect for home runs. Lamia Claws - +7 ATK, - 3 TEC, +4 SPD - Claws modeled after a Lustrous clone of the Cyrex Empire The Pick of Destiny - +4 ATK, +2 DEF, +4 Tec - A mysterious pick that was ued to defeat the devil Turtle Shell - +4 Def, - 4 Speed, + 500 HP - A Green Turtle Shell that appears to have dealt with high speeds before. -More will be added soon- Accessory Blue Bandanna - +3 Speed - Nulify ZOC - A Bandanna that makes one slip through foes. it bares the initials S.J.H Prayer Bangle - +3 DEF - Nulify Down - This Bangle is blessed by a holy spell. On the bangle is the symbol of a Badger with the letters D.I engraved under the Badger.. Momento Ribbon - +400 HP, -10 Def, Gives full HP when rescuing, A blue ribbon that once belonged to a Lady of the house of Violet, It holds many memories and the enchantment of life. Life Sphere - +600 HP, An orb that gives off the vibes of life. Items Items are usually found in breakable rubble, chests or defeating common enemys. there are 3 kinds, HP, XP, and Ailement, HP Small Health Bar - Recovers 10% HP (Self) Milkshake - Recover 15% HP (Self or Ally) Irn Bru - Recovers 30% HP (Self or Ally) Bacon - Recovers 50% HP (Self or Ally) Waterians Tears - Heals all HP (Self) Large Pizza - Heals 70% HP (All Allies) -more to be added soon- XP XP boost - Raises XP by 10% (no more then 100) XP kit- Raises XP by 30% (no more then 100) Spirit Sphere - Raises XP by 50% (no more then 100) Soul Shell - Raises XP by 70% (no more then 100) Ancient canister - Raises XP by 100% (does not go over 100) -more will be added soon- Ailment Bind cutters - Cures Bind (Self or Ally) Destunner - Cures Stun (Self or Ally) Healus all - Cures all Ailments (Self or Ally) Zero Pill - Cures Posion (Self or Ally) Down Eagler- Cure Down (Self or Ally) Perk Up - Cures All Ailements (Self) Other Megaelixer - Full HP and Full XP (no more then 100%) (All Allies) Legend potion - Full HP and Cures all ailments (All Allies) Golden Solution - Full HP/XP (No more then 100%) w/ Random Buff (Self or Ally) Legacy Beryl - Full XP and Cures all ailments (All Allies) Power Biscuit - Increses ATK by 2. Music -Pending- Areas Shibuya - Japan - (Real World) I.B.S Mansion - Vita Nova City (JonicOokami7) Vita Nova City - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) Dark Reframe Fortress - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) The Depths of Dimensions - (Original) Desert of the Outlawed- Ethria (SniperAssassinX) Residential District 4C- Earth (SniperAssassinX) Chun-nan Mountaintop - Earth (Rayce Thomas) Aurora Polytechnic - Mobius (Rayce Thomas) Inferno Depths - (Original) Enchanted River - (original) Dark Void - (original) SFCW Database - Internet Trail - Real world - (original) SFCW Database - Internet Vortex - Real world - (original) Xros Space Hill - Inbetween Dimensions - (Original) Neo Vita Nova - Vita Nova Island (3030) - (JonicOokami7) Chapters There will be at least 40 Chapters Each (Edit on which Chapter you want your Pairs/Solo's to appear and Join) Link to page here - See Also SFCW - X Dimensions: Quotes